


Good Morning, Starshine

by AccipiterVox



Series: Monsters Assemble- A Collection of Inhuman Avengers [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canonical Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccipiterVox/pseuds/AccipiterVox
Summary: After a covert op gone bad, Clint finds himself getting used to his new surroundings and physicality. Thankfully his new master is there to remind him how human he still is. Rated mature for mild language and mentions of violence





	Good Morning, Starshine

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in "One Day at a Time", this is an on-going AU based off a mix of Avengers Assemble (specifically season 1, episode 5), the MCU, the 616 universe, and the art of the lovely Polarspaz on Tumblr. It only took me 3 years to add part two apparently. Anyway, enjoy some vampires featuring my OTP

_I can hear **everything.**_

Clint stared up at the ceiling as multiple sounds violated his ears. The ticking of analog clocks, the shuffling of feet, the occasional sound of a breath or two, but worst of all was the sound of beating hearts. It made his own chest tight with longing and his stomach churn from hunger.

As uncomfortable as he was, he wasn’t angry at his situation. He didn’t blame Natasha for the bite, just as he didn’t blame her getting turned in the first place. It was all Dracula’s fault and despite not finding a cure in time, at the very least she got her sense of self back. The fact she was an extremely disciplined, super-enhanced spy before she was turned into a vampire helped tremendously. That being said, the archer was in a different situation.

_I went from being her feeding bag to her drone,_ He thought bitterly, crimson eyes darting from one end of the room to the other. _I’m never going to hear the end of this._

“Only because you deliberately put yourself in danger,” came the soothing voice of his lover-now-master. The Widow sat on the edge of the bed, immediately commanding the attention of the newborn. It felt like he was suddenly paralyzed by her glare.

“What else was I supposed to do? Just watch as you were being shot at? And since when can you read my mind?”

Natasha rolled her eyes with a stern sigh, “The fact you have to ask means you really are in a state. I didn’t need a human shield.”

“And I wasn’t about to let my partner go down without a fight either.”

“I wasn’t about to and I still ended up saving your life for the millionth time.”

“Then the debt’s been repaid, hasn’t it? Quid pro quo. I made you an Avenger and you made me a vampire. Together until the end.”

She scowled, but chose not to argue. She rubbed her wrist where she had bit down to feed the dying Barton her own blood to complete the process. “Once I heard you were awake, I had to come check on you.”

“I didn’t know I was under observation.” To be honest, he didn’t really have any idea where he was.

“I heard your thoughts when you woke up. We’re home. At Avengers Tower. You were out the entire trip back on the quinjet. Banner and I had to keep Thor from putting Mjolnir to your chest and giving you an electric shock to restart your heart.”

“Would that have helped?”

Clearly the vampiress was the only one that didn’t find it funny as her glare darkened. “Absolutely not. You died in my arms. There’s no changing that.”

Clint frowned and managed to break eye-contact, an overwhelming feeling of shame encompassing him. Truth be told, he didn’t consider the consequences. Just quietly accepted it. His hands moved to his chest to feel for any wounds. Completely healed… but unmoving. No breathing, no heartbeat. Just solid flesh underneath his cotton t-shirt. Obviously Nat redressed him in civilian clothes and he could only imagine the state his costume was in.

“What about Steve and Tony? And Sam?” The only three that didn’t accompany them on the mission. Peter Parker didn’t count as he wasn’t quite officially an Avenger yet.

“They have their own issues right now,” Natasha replied coolly, “Specifically Nightshade and Loki. I can fill you in on the details later.”

That only filled Clint with more questions. Maybe bringing the God of Thunder and Hulk as back-up for their month-long mission was a bad idea. They should have stayed in New York from the sound of things.

“Long story short, you’re going to have to be isolated from them for a few days. Until we can control your bloodlust.”

And there it was. The one sentence he was dreading since he opened his eyes. His immediate thought was how much he was going to miss pizza… and burgers. His stomach rumbled in response. “Speaking of… I could really go for something. Anything.”

Natasha pointed to the large thermos on the nightstand, which made Barton grimace in response. _Already with the liquid diet. I couldn’t even get one last hurrah?_

“From what Bruce and I have gathered, as long as we mix the basics into it, we can eat solid food without it causing nausea and be filling. You’ll have your In-N-Out again someday.”

“In the meantime, I’ll pretend it’s very thin tomato soup…” The new vampire muttered as he sat up and removed the cap. “Do I want to know where this came from?”

His master blinked slowly, unimpressed. That was a hard **no** if he ever saw one. Better not ask that question again.

It took everything in Clint’s power not to simply bite down on the metal with his new fangs and just drink like a normal person. However, as soon as the blood met his parched tongue and throat, he lost it. It was only until the thermos was empty he could hear Natasha screaming at him.

“Clint! You made a mess! Slow the hell down next time so it doesn’t get all over your damn shirt!”

His face flushed as he looked down at the large stain pooling below his chin. He was too afraid to ask the ratio of what went in and what dribbled out. “S-Sorry…”

Instead of another tongue lashing, the more experienced vampire leaned in and kissed him gently. A wave of warmth and relaxation enveloped his psyche, kissing back. _Master loves me,_ came the basic, instinctual thought, _Master is here to protect and love me._

Natasha gave a soft smile as she gently lapped up the mess her protégé and mate had made. “Don’t call me ‘Master’. You’re not my slave or my drone or anything like that. We’re equals. I love you.” She planted another kiss on his cheek before sitting back, wiping her lips off with a napkin.

“I love you too… but don’t sugar coat this.” Clint forced a grin as he continued, “I need you to keep me in check like you said. This is a team effort. Once it’s time, you’ll let me go.”

“Not without a fight,” she teased, “I know you won’t go down without kicking and screaming.”

“Can you blame me? I’m a sucker for powerful women. Now… can I have some more, _Master_?”

Natasha smirked, planting another kiss on his lips. “Anything for you, My Pet.” She stood up and took the thermos back, heading towards the door. She paused, turning back to him.

“This never leaves the room.”

“Yes Master.”

“I mean it.”

Clint put his hands up. “Promise! Always Natasha or Black Widow when around the others!”

Her smile returned before leaving the newborn alone. He sighed as he rested his head back against the pillow, letting his mind wander yet again.

_You know… once I’m back to normal after this vampire business… I’d really like to get a dog._

**Author's Note:**

> More to come eventually! Especially when Clint gets an unexpected canine surprise from a certain star-spangled Avenger!


End file.
